Waiting in the Dark
by Evilevergreen
Summary: One Shot -:- All he needed was for her to understand, what he didn't realize was that she understood all too well.


**Waiting in the Dark  
**By Evilevergreen

It was late as a twenty-two year old Goo made her way down the hall of the building complex that her best friend, Mac, lived in. He was out of town for the week and she had promised him that she would look after his place. She was going to the university near by and she had a big exam the next day and instead of driving all the way home from the school library she decided she would crash at Mac's place.

It was something she did often, even when Mac was around. They had been friends since childhood and were very close. In fact, along the way, Goo had developed feelings for her best friend, but their timing had always been off.

Goo yawned as she pulled out a set of keys and unlocked the door. She walked inside and closed the door, not bothering to turn on the light as she dropped her backpack to the floor and made the all too well know path to the extra bedroom. Suddenly, there was a movement in the shadows, Goo instantly froze, hoping she hadn't been seen as the dark figure seem to move closer.

The figure reached out and grabbed her arm in a swift motion. Goo screamed before kicking the figure in the shin and turning to run. "Ow!" yelled the voice of a man. Goo had just made it to the door when he spoke. "Goo, wait, it's me!"

Goo's breathing was heavy from panic. "Ter- Terrence?" she managed to get out as she slowly turned back around.

"Yeah," he answered before Goo finally flipped the switch and turned on the light.

"Are you out of your mind?" she yelled at him. "My God, you nearly scared the life out of me. What in the world are you doing walking around in the dark? In Mac's place?" she wanted to know.

"Well, uh," he started off. "I was." He shrugged. "Waiting for you?" he finally answered. "I was going to call, but that didn't seem right?"

Goo gave him a curious look. "Waiting for me? For what?"

Terrence sighed. "Please, don't play dumb. This is hard enough for me, okay? You know it's been a while coming."

The dark skinned woman before him appeared nervous. "Look, it's late. I should had home." She needed out of this apartment. "You should do the same." She took a step back. "We'll talk later. In the morning. Maybe." She then turned around to leave, her hand reaching towards the door knob when Terrence reached out and grabbed her arm. "Let go!"

"No," he replied back almost annoyed. "I've been patience long enough. You've been avoiding me ever since Mac's birthday party. We have to talk about what happened."

Goo's face grew hot at the mention of Mac's party several weeks ago. "You were drunk," she gave her excuse.

"You know that's not true. I haven't touched a drink since that DUI," he made clear.

"Well, it was a mistake nonetheless," she countered.

"Goo," he shook his head from side to side. "I told you, I loved you. That wasn't a mistake." He then licked his lips. "And that kiss-"

"I don't want to talk about this." She angrily ripped herself out of his grip. "You know how I feel about Mac."

Anger filled Terrence eyes. "Mac doesn't deserve you!" he barked. "Besides, all you'll ever be to him is a friend." Realizing he was letting his emotions run him over, he allowed himself a moment to calm down before he spoke again. "Look at me, Goo," his expression soften. "Look into my eyes. . ." he trailed off as he approached her slowly. He then gently took her cheek in his hand.

Goo lowered her head. "Terrence, please," she whispered.

"I love you," he breathed. Goo said nothing as Terrence slid his hand under her chin to raise her head so she could look into his eyes again. He smiled sadly. "It's okay, you don't have to say anything back," he assured her. "I'm just asking you to listen. I know you deserve someone like Mac, who is kind, smart, responsible, and patient."

He then gave off a soft chuckle. "Hell, he would have to be patient having someone like me as a brother." He then shook his head. "I'm not perfect. You know that as well or better than anyone. And you should have everything that I'm not, I truly believe that. But know that I'll always feel this way. Know that I am loyal, devoted, and that I am learning to be patient. So I'm going to wait for you. No matter how long it takes. And I hope one day, that will be enough."

Goo opened her mouth to speak, but didn't seem sure of her words at first. "I really have to go," she was finally able to say. She made a few steps towards him, both his eyebrows rose in expectation, but she did nothing more than pick up her school bag that laid beside him. She then simply turned around and headed towards the door. She opened it and took a step into the hallway before pausing. She sighed. "Terr?" she spoke with her back to him.

"Yeah?" Though she couldn't see him, his voice sounded hopeful.

She took a moment before she answered. "You and I are a lot alike. I think- I think that's why I'm drawn to you." She finally turned to look at him with an expression the other couldn't read. "But you're not Mac," she spoke the truth. "And my heart won't let me settle for anyone less than him." She lowered her eyes as she couldn't stand to look at the hurt she was causing him. "I'm sorry," were her words. She then reached for the switch pulling it down and the room became void of light before she closed the door behind her.

Terrence stood still for many moments after she left before he slowly lowered himself onto the couch. "No matter how long it takes," he whispered his promise to himself as he realized that she was right. Because when it came to Mac and Goo and then Goo and himself, they were a lot alike, as they both had been left, waiting in the dark.

**The End

* * *

**

**A/N:** Sorry about the ending, I'm still stuck in ADJL mood with the title matching the ending. **  
**


End file.
